


Make me remember.

by kyungsus



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsus/pseuds/kyungsus
Summary: bottom Y/N and i wrote this at 2am sorry for mistakes





	Make me remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a close friend of mine so I hope she likes it KSWOEJDND

I felt his blue eyes staring at me as I woke up.

My legs tangled between his, his huge figure was covering me so tightly. Our bed was wide enough for both of us to roll around, yet we always held onto each other each time. I tried to act as if I was still asleep, yet my clever husband picked up on that pretty quickly, much to my distaste.

"You know I could watch you forever like this." He put his hand under his head to support it. This way, I felt his stare even more directly. Feeling embarrassed, I pulled up the blankets to my face, to hide what I was feeling.

"Thank you..." I tried to speak. When I peeked through the covers, I saw him roll his body to face the ceiling. He tried to make me feel more comfortable, even though one of his favorite activities was to "admire my beauty", as he put it. I felt flattered. His broad body made me tingle all inside, the hair covering his chest made him look even more manlier than he already was, his muscly arms reminded me of the way he holds me. Not being able to hold back my insticts, my finger brushed through his shoulder, all the way until his fingertip.

Just then, he gave me a side eye. A smirk appeared on his wide lips as he turned his body back to my direction. "Ohoho," he laughed. "Are we feeling naughty now Y/N?"

This time I was the one who gave him a knowing grin. "Maybe I do." I glanced down his pants. "I need to check up on a few things first."

I was making my way down there when his enormous green hand grabbed my thin wrist strongly. "You need the permission first." Without a pause, my lips went to his, and I let him suck on my tongue. He replied as he pulled back, between his breaths: "Permission granted for (Sir/Lady) Y/N."

I smiled as I rolled on top of him. (Because of his huge mass, it could cause some trouble if we did it the other way.) Placing my hands on both of his sides, I leaned down to his big face. "Make me remember why I love you Shrek," I whispered. "Make me scream your name." And when I felt the pressure between my legs growing, my smile also grew wider.

It was nice being Shrek'ed.

**Author's Note:**

> Not cursed enough :(


End file.
